


Church Flowers

by TopHatCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ceremony, Flowers, M/M, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: It was an unavoidable event; everyone knew that.  Eric had known for a long time this day would come and when it did he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears.





	Church Flowers

It happened in late spring.

The rainy season had passed, leaving blue skies and gentle white clouds in it's wake.  Everything was green and flourishing, bright and inviting. The grass, the trees, the animals were all growing, and thriving.

And the flowers...

Eric noticed every flower he passed that day, losing himself in the color and scent, trying to find the key to his muddled thoughts in each blossom.  He tried to remember each of their names and what meaning they held, but it was all overwhelming and Alan was always better at that anyway.

He was outside the church now, in the back.  Anemones grew back here, waving gently in the warm breeze, their colorful heads nodding along to a silent tune.  Eric wished he could hear it. Perhaps a steady beat would get him back on track.

Leaning against the stone of the church wall, he reached into his pocket but found no cigarettes. Of course they wouldn't be there; this suit was new, sharp and black and expensive.  Besides, he shouldn't smoke today, even if he felt a good drag would settle his nerves.  He'd have to get through it on whiskey instead.

The drink was in an inner pocket, in a silver flask, something Alan had gotten him a whole ago.  Unscrewing the top, he took a long sip.  His hands were shaking.

This day was a long time coming.  Everyone knew it was going to arrive sooner or later, even if they didn't think about it.  Even if he'd hardly allowed his mind to wander to it over the past year.  But it's coming was inevitable.

Eric tried so hard not to let tears fall.  He'd cried too many times over the last months and yet he couldn't stop himself now.  Furiously wiping his eyes, he took a few short breaths to compose himself. he didn't want anyone to see his tears although he knew no one would blame him.

Will, Grell, Thom, Sam... all them would undoubtedly cry at some level today. 

His emotions were raw inside of him, rubbed and scraped to the bone.  Alan's illness had screwed with all of them, messed them up, beaten him harshly until the entire world was broken.  But it was over now, all of that.  There was peace, a soft sigh in the air, a quiet that spoke of the end.

A bell tolled suddenly, and Eric took a deep shuddering breath.  There it was; his signal to go inside.  Pushing away from the wall he took a last drink, straightened his tie, smoothed his hair and wiped the last teardrops from his face. God...what was he going to do?

 _"Suck it up and do your best,"_  he could almost hear Alan say in a teasing tone.   _"You got this."_

So he got himself together as best he could and entered through the side door, making his way to the doors of the main room.  They were closed, and he pushed them open just enough to allow himself through.  Music was playing, low and sweet, and everyone was there.  It was a small service, but it was who had come that was important.  

There were flowers everywhere, of course.  It wouldn't be perfect unless blooms filled each corner and lay on every surface.  Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of places, things, events, precious moments gone... Somehow his entire time was Alan was encompassed in the flowers, as if each petal was a window to their life together.  It was overwhelming and he almost hesitated from sheer emotion.

But he moved his focus to the preacher waiting at the end, walking firmly down the middle aisle.  When he reached the small dais he stepped up onto it, on the right side, and folded his hands.  The action was more to steady himself than to look nice.

His eyes flickered out over the pews, taking in his friends.  Grell was already sobbing into a handkerchief and Thom looked like he was going to follow suit any second.  Sam met his gaze with large wet eyes and a smile of encouragement flashed across her face.  Eric gave her a tiny nod, grateful for her support.

This was it. Everything had led to this moment.  There was no going back, and he didn't want to.

And then the door opened again and Eric's heart stopped.

Will walked with Alan down the aisle, escorting the reaper to the dais and squeezing his hand gently before taking a seat next to Grell.  Alan stepped up to stand across from Eric and he looked up, green eyes meeting green, a hesitant smile touching his lips.

He was so perfect...so beautiful.  Eric didn't think he had ever seen such a wonderful sight as Alan in his pristine white suit, hair brushed back, cheeks flushed pink.  It was beyond anything he could have dreamed; his every minute with Alan was like a fabulous wish he never thought could be real

He felt dizzy, and Alan reached out, taking his hands.  The pressure of his partner’s fingers stabilized him, but still, the words the preacher spoke were distant, as if the two of them were in their own little bubble.

The smells of the flowers surrounded them; myrtle, orange blossom, peony, roses, and all the others that meant marriage and love.

When the preacher asked if he would have Alan as his husband, Eric smiled and said, “Dahlias.”

Alan blinked rapidly against tears and gripped Eric’s hands as he was asked the same question.

“I’m forever thine,” he whispered, and the tears in both of their eyes fell freely.

Eric didn’t wait after that.  He took Alan into his arms, kissing him with more passion than he had every done before.  Alan melted into his touch, returning the kiss with equal delight.  Any last broken pieces of Eric’s heart were put back into their place in that moment, leaving no cracks as if it had never shattered in the first place.

This was better than any dream come true.

_Daffodil._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I'd appreciate your thoughts :)


End file.
